Junior vs Geku part 5
-Geku Brought Junior to planet Kadassa “ Ok Junior let’s go all out” Geku Said “ Ok then you asked for it “ Junior Said Junior Punches Geku twice in the face . He then knees Geku in the Gut and punches him away, inflicting an amount of damage. Geku stomach punches the Saiyan. He knees Junior and then kicks him in the face. Geku said " You sure talk alot of shit, " Future Gohan ". Then Geku kneed him in the face, leaving him on the ground. Geku asked " You know, this shit wouldn't have happened, if you knew your place. " “ You Smug c**t “ Junior Said as he powers up the aura of a 100% full power frieza surrounds him and then Junior Punches Geku in the Gut Knees Geku in the face Backhand Punches Geku in the face making him spit out blood and then Junior punches Geku In air , flys towards him knees him in the gut then Kicks him in the face back “ Number one don’t fuck with me don’t assume things about me you fucking bitch!” Junior Said And Junior sledgehammers Geku unto the ground “ One More Word And I swear to god I will rip your world a fucking sunder” Junior Said. Geku responded with " You'll have to get me first." Geku becomes a SSJ Infinite. Geku knees the Powered up Saiyan. Junior knees Geku Back in the Gut Geku Punches Junior in the face But then Junior Punches Geku Back In the face “ Woah He’s actually holding his own” Geku Said in his head Junior and Geku get into a hit struggle that shook the multiverse ( Courtsey Call song) Junior pushes Geku back amazingly , Punches Geku in the stomach , grabs Geku by the head and throws him away as Geku stops himself he comes rushing at Junior he tries to hit Junior, After blocking Geku’s ki sword with one hand Junior powers up and says “ I am the son of Prince Vegeta , First Born of Bulma, I am the Protector the Universe, I am the terror that flaps in the night! I AM SON JOHNNY AND I AM THE STRONGEST SAIYAN IN THE MULTIVERSE!” Junior Said as a jagged and flame like aura surrounds him plus he gets the aura of a 100% full power frieza as Junior Punches Geku in the stomach “ OOH!” Geku shouted Junior then Knees Geku in the stomach, knees Geku in the face Geku grabs Junior But Junior is aware of this because he elbows Geku in the ribs at least three times causing Geku to whimper and then he punches Geku hard in the stomach , causing him to cough up blood and fall to the ground as Geku gets back up. Geku becomes a FP Super Saiyan Infinite. Geku and Junior clash with their fists. Geku and Junior fall down. Geku fires a ki blast but Junior deflects it. Junior Punches Geku in the face , sending him across the sky Junior then grabs Geku and breaks his back. Geku fixes his back as he falls. Then Junior descends. And starts pummeling Geku. Then, Junior Knees Geku in the stomach again and then elbows Geku in the face sending him flying “ Just admit it you can’t beat me “ Junior Said as he starts charging at Geku “ HAAAAAAAAAAA” Junior Yelled out Junior then kicks Geku in the stomach, sending him flying through a couple of plateaus before he manages to stop in midair as Geku comes charging back at Junior Geku attacks Junior But Junior dodges the attack and delivers a heavy blow to Geku in the stomach , sending him flying back down unto the ground Geku gets back and turns his head and receives a blow from Junior knocking him down to the ground Geku quickly gets back up and fires an energy blast at Junior But Junior avoids the attack and knocks him back down unto the ground Junior elbows geku in the Back , Then he kicks Geku in the face, Punches Geku in the face and then Junior headbutts Geku and then Geku gets punched in the face by Junior Geku starts to backflip to gain some distance Junior just punches Geku in the jaw then Junior Punches Geku in the Gut two more times Geku coughs up a lot of blood and then Junior kicks Geku in the face knocking him down . “ Stay down or do you want me to kick your ass even more” Junior Said as his aura shows up again “ It looks like You’ve finally unlocked your true power but it’s nothing compared to the real thing “ Geku Said as start to fight inside a Kadassain house Junior Punches Geku out of the house, knocking him down to the ground and then Junior teleports And reappears behind Geku and then as Geku looks directly at Junior’s abs as Junior steps back Junior Punches Geku extremely hard in the stomach again, causing him to cough up a tremendous amount of blood and fall to the ground on knees Geku starts vomit out Blood as Junior stands right in front of him with his hands crossed “ Now what do you have to say you little bitch” Junior Said ( weakly) “ Why am I so fucking weak” Geku Said “ Because I’m stronger now take my advice and stay down I don’t want to hurt you more than I have to “ Junior Said. Geku was faking it. Geku kneed the Saiyan with his leg, causing him to fall back. Geku responded with " You're not the multiverse strongest. I know the most powerful. So beware. " Geku punches him over and over. (Unmei No Hi plays) Geku: I'LL BEAT YOU AND BECOME THE STRONGEST!!!!!! Geku gut-punches Junior. Geku throws Junior into a house. Geku said " Wasn't Gohan stronge- *collapses then Junior does to* Junior then gets back up and says “ I’ve had a Fucking Enough! “ Junior Said as he powers up even more and then Junior Punches Geku in the stomach and then once more in face and then Junior Punches Geku up into the air before pummeling him down mercilessly down into the ground “ No you’re wrong about me I’m the strongest and you’re the weakling” Junior Said Junior then gives Geku powerful relentless barrage of kicks and punches. Geku self-recovered. Geku said " You're not the strongest. " Geku knees Junior into another planet. Geku fires a Masenkamehameha, destroying the planet and injuring Junior. Junior heard Geku say Kaioken x100 before getting punched through the rubble of the planet and being thrown back. Stuck in a crater, Junior was dazed. Geku appeared in front of him, firing a Hell's Flash. Junior, even more dazed. Geku picked Junior up, and kicked him into a mountain. Geku said " FAREWELL TO THE WORTHLESS! " Junior then comes back at Junior and punches Geku back to planet Kadassa and then Junior kicks Geku straight in the face sending him through Kadassa “ You aren’t the strongest either” Junior Said Junior Then dragonthrows Geku into a mountain. Geku punches Junior through a black hole and back, repeatedly punching him in a time loop. Junior seemed to uneffected. Junior collapses as Geku wonder what is going on, as Geku is shot in the stomach, collapsing to. But the words Geku heard was " Soon enough.... " BONUS: Geku falls as a death beam hits his shoulder. Junior gets knocked out with a transquilizer dart. Category:--junior--